1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garment organizers. Particularly, the present invention is directed to devices for, and methods of organization of undergarments, but may be applied to other garments or items as well.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of devices, such as hangers and the like, are known in the art for display or storage of garments, including undergarments. Of such devices, many are constructed of plastic and are intended only for use in display and storage of garments in retail establishments. Upon purchase, such hangers are removed from the purchased garment and reused to display other garments for sale. In other instances, disposable sheets of paperboard are used to stiffen items for display, which are then discarded by the consumer.
Such conventional methods and systems generally have been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, such devices are not suitable for organization of multiple garments in one's home, or for display of multiple garments of a set, for example.
Typically, particularly in the case of ladies' undergarments, a variety of shapes and configurations of undergarments are often purchased by any one person. Such a variety of undergarments does not allow for easy and consistent storage of all undergarments. If folded, undergarments that are different in shape cannot necessarily be folded in the same way as other undergarments and neatly stored. Further, when folded the undergarments may have different sizes, making organization even more difficult. Moreover, when one desires to wear a particular undergarment, one must sort through a variety of other undergarments, which often results in unfolding thereof, and subsequent disorganization.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a device to facilitate organization of undergarments that addresses the foregoing issues. There also remains a need in the art for a storage and organization device that is suitable for use within the home, and that is easy to use. The present invention provides a solution to these problems.